Alborotado Corazón
by MrCarhol
Summary: [Continuación de Silenciosa Amada] Porque para Hinata la actitud y personalidad hiperactiva de Naruto eran un puro reflejo de su alborotado corazón. Lo ama en demasía. Ella no tenía miedo de enfrentar la muerte si fuera por salvar su sonrisa, esa que le había hecho encontrar su camino ninja.


Bueno, he aquí un pequeño regalo de fin de año. Y si todo sale más que bien, habrá alguna que otra actualización de fics.

Como siempre les pido disculpas por este gran parón que tuve en el mundo fanfiction, no es por cualquier pavada. Fue una decisión a nivel académico, ya curse el último año de mi carrera, solo me quedan dos finales y podre llamarme Licenciada. Me quedan dos finales, solo dos. Y esperar a marzo para poder darlos.

Gente, muchas gracias por su espera y comprender. Todos mis respetos hacia ustedes.

Espero que les guste este Oneshot, no creo que sea necesario, pero pueden leer mi otro fic, Silenciosa Amada, que es el antecesor de este. ¡Ojala disfruten la trama!

Ya saben, Naruto no es de mi autoría, todos los créditos a Kishimoto.

Aclaración de la autora: Este fic no sigue las líneas fieles del manga e historia ni la película The Last, es decir, el final creado por Kishimoto, sepan que aun no se tienen en cuenta aquí.

[xxxx]

**Alborotado Corazón**

—_Capitulo Único—_

Sentí como el latir de mi pecho recuperaba su ritmo normal, mis mejillas se volvían a colorear del acostumbrado tono pálido y cumplí con dejar de pensar en el tema, aunque sea por segundo, solo intentaba imponerme. Necesitaba ser más fuerte a lo referente de mis emociones, había logrado no desmayarme más frente a Naruto-kun. Toda una proeza.

Finalmente, mire el reflejo de mis ojos perlas en el espejo y el color pálido de mis mejillas salió para que vuelva el carmesí.

"_Lo descubrí hoy a la perfección ¿Sabes? Nunca fui un ninja muy inteligente, pero finalmente me di cuenta… Tus ojos son tan brillantes como la luna"_

Tan brillantes como la luna…

Quise hablar y decirle que sus ojos eran como el cielo, pacíficos, llenos de luz y armonía; pero no puede hacer más que balbucear cosas incoherentes. Naruto-kun solo se limito a sonreír todo el tiempo. Su sonrisa, aquella que me salvo tantas veces.

—Hinata-sama.

Volteé con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión, no me esperaba ver a Neji-niisan a estas horas de la noche. Mostré mi mejor cara, pero mi pecho sufrió un escalofrió que me recorrió de pies a cabeza al notar la expresión en el rostro de él. A pesar de su acostumbrada seriedad e imparcialidad, mostró un deje ínfimo de preocupación.

—Me han informado que volvió de cenar, Hinata-sama.

—Así es, Neji-niisan. Ichiraku Ramen ha estado muy concurrido, con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun nos hemos encontrado a… a… N-Naruto-kun y…

¡Kami-sama! No puedo con mi genio, debo perder ante mi tartamudeo cuando se trata de nombrarlo si quiera. Neji-niisan parece impasible, pero no hay persona en este mundo que pueda leer mejor mis emociones que él. Es tan inteligente…

—Me alegro que lo haya pasado bien —dice de forma cordial y distante, él siempre se hará el desentendido sobre el tema. Cosa que agradezco con gran bondad.

—¿Quiere decirme algo, Neji-niisan?

—Tío espera por usted.

—¿A estas horas?

El escalofrió volvió.

—Así es, también la espera… la asamblea familiar.

No me gusta como suena, ya me parecía extraño que me dejaran salir a cenar fuera así sea con mis compañeros de equipo. Por un momento quise comprender, pero mi primo volvió a hablar para no sentir mas incomodad, él no solía mostrar preocupación por mí y estaba a pocos segundos de mostrar dicha faceta, puede que me incomode verla, y él lo sabe.

Sé que su corazón es gentil, su presencia —luego de la de Hanabi— es la más amena dentro de la familia Hyuuga. Logramos superar nuestras diferencias y vivir como algo similar a una familia, como si las líneas sucesoras por un momento no existieran, no importaran. Palma con palma, es así, gracias a Naruto-kun. Neji-niisan y yo le debemos tanto. En cierta medida nos sentimos libres, sin importar lo que mi primo lleve tatuado en su frente.

—No seria cordial de su parte hacerlos esperar.

—C-Claro.

Dejo que mis pensamientos se corten y sigo a Neji-niisan sin hacer más preguntas, pero con la intención de realizarlas en voz alta. El silencio que nos acompaña se abruma de un sentimiento desconocido. Pero para mi sorpresa es mi primo quien frena los pasos.

—¿Neji-niisan?

Espero una reacción, pero él no dice absolutamente nada; puedo reconocer como está pensando meticulosamente en hablar o no, y cuando su cuerpo se llena de una extraña rigidez, puedo intuir que sea lo que sea que intente decirme y que lo pone en tan incómoda situación… no puede ser nada bueno.

—¿S-Sucede algo Neji…?

—Lo que va a escuchar en la asamblea familia no va a ser de su agrado, Hinata-sama.

—¿Eh?

—Como dije, no le agradara, es más, usted no está preparada.

Agradecía su preocupación, pero a veces no me gustaba que Neji-niisan viera en mí más debilidad de la apropiada.

—Yo… agradezco la preocupación…

—¡Usted no está entendiendo, Hinata-sama!

—Entonces explícamelo, por favor.

Finalmente, Neji-niisan se dio la vuelta y sus serios ojos perlas como los míos, me causaron tal escalofrío, que ni siquiera las palabras que diría él a continuación cortarían esa horrible sensación.

—La obligaran a casarse…

Retrocedí un par de pasos, sin poder reprimir un pequeño gemido. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para recibir una notica de esa magnitud.

—Conmigo —sentencio Neji-niisan.

Y roge a Kami-sama haber escuchado mal.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Por favor, Hinata-sama. No me haga volver a repetirlo, es tan…

—¡Imposible! —exprese indignada—. No pueden hacer una cosa semejante, Neji-niisan, tú eres mi primo, nosotros somos…

—Familia —dijo él sin inmutarse.

Por un momento sentí que mi estomago se revolvía queriendo devolver todo lo que había cenado momentos antes, que mi mundo se había dado vuelta, que algún tipo de sueño esperado se había vuelto rotundamente inconcluso. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. No. Mis piernas se aflojaron y perdí por un segundo el equilibrio. Los brazos de Neji-niisan me sostuvieron con fuerza.

Levante mi mirada encontrándome con su serio semblante. No, no podía ser tan egoísta y soberbia. Esto no era justo… para ninguno de los dos. Pero en ese momento, un pensamiento me asaltó desde lo profundo de mí ser.

—Tú no estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad? —dije, apenas mi voz se escucho.

—¿Disculpe, Hinata-sama?

—A ti todo esto también te parece…

—Usted es una hermosa y maravillosa mujer, Hinata-sama. Cualquier hombre se sentiría honrado y muy afortunado de casarse con usted. Pero con todo respeto, ese no es mi caso.

Me sentí terriblemente ridícula al pensar que quizás Neji-niisan podría aceptar una cosa así, su seriedad y escasas palabras me habían hecho malinterpretar la situación.

No quería casarme de esta manera, deseaba ser yo quien decidiera algo tan importante como el matrimonio en la vida de una persona, quería ser ese tipo de mujeres que se casan con el hombre al que aman.

_Naruto-kun._

Quise llorar, pero apreté mis puños y me contuve.

—¿Podremos oponernos? —susurre.

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo, Hinata-sama. Si no lo máximo que conseguiremos será un arduo entrenamiento como castigo, supongo.

.

.

.

Y así fue.

Un pájaro voló de la rama principal de un árbol en busca de palillos para el nido en donde cuidaba a su pequeño huevo, y el solo sonido de su volar me distrajo.

—¡Shukeen!

Oh, no. _Shibata._

—¡Hinata-sama! —grito Neji-nii—. Lo siento, en el momento que note que se distrajo ya no pude frenar la palma.

Neji-nii extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a reincorporar, y sonreí con gratitud. Éramos observados por un par de ancianos del consejo del Clan Hyuuga. Habíamos fracasado en nuestro intento por frenar las intenciones del Clan, pero también decidimos que no podíamos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente; alguien muy especial nos había enseñado a no renunciar a nuestra palabra y sueños.

Al reincorporarme mire de reojo a mi padre. Había estado tan silencioso en todo lo referente al tema del matrimonio que realmente me preocupaba saber lo que pensaba.

¿Aprobaba el matrimonio entre Neji-niisan y yo?

¿Estaba en contra?

¿Era imparcial?

¿O creía que era lo mejor porque su primogénita aun no alcanzaba el nivel que él tanto ansiaba?

—¿Hinata-sama?

—Lo siento —me disculpe ante la mirada de interrogación de Neji-nii.

—Creo que estuvo muy bien por hoy.

—Si —asentí—. Pero Neji-nii… no siga siendo tan complaciente conmigo en combate. Si tengo que resultar herida por una distracción mía, que así sea. Por favor.

Neji-nii me miro con escrutinio, pero algo de la seguridad que mostré lo termino por convencer ya que asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Los ancianos dieron también por terminado el entrenamiento, así ellos siguieron su camino y Neji siguió mis pasos.

—¿Saldrá, Hinata-sama?

—Es probable —dije, y sentí como mis mejillas aumentaron su temperatura.

—¿Necesita que la acompañe?

—N-No… está bien. Yo…

—No se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Si usted no necesita ser escoltada no tiene porque dar explicaciones.

Agradecí el buen criterio y entendimiento de Neji-nii, no había porque ser escondedora con él. Aunque se diera por desentendido, mi primo mejor que nadie sabía a dónde mis pasos podrían dirigirse. Mientras salía de la mansión, sentí como se perdía su presencia.

A medida que mis pasos avanzaban fui notando como los niños de la aldea corrían, jugando al _toque-toque_ sin esconder sus risas y como las ancianas charlaban amenamente de cosas triviales. Podía tener unos ojos privilegiados por línea genética, pero también tenía un oído agudo, podía escucharlo todo. Eran felices, gracias a _él_. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron aun más. Porque quizás mañana podría acabarse el mundo, y aun así Naruto-kun seria la persona con la que querría estar hasta mi último suspiro.

Y suspire.

—Dicen que cuando las personas suspiran es porque están enamoradas. Lo leí en un libro

No supe en qué momento la presencia de Sai-kun había llegado a mí, pero me asusto de tal manera que no pude evitar brincar y gritar levemente por la sorpresa.

—¿Estas enamorada, Hinata-san? —dijo el recién aparecido, mirándome meticulosamente, pero con expresión impasible.

—¡Ya déjala en paz, baka!

Sakura-san aparto a Sai-kun del camino con el ceño fruncido para luego mirarme con una sincera sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estas, Hinata?

—Hola, Sakura-san, Sai-kun —hice una leve reverencia.

—Estas sonrojada, Hinata. Tal vez levantaste temperatura ¿Tienes fiebre? Leí en un libro que los golpes de calor pueden insolarte.

Note como Sai-kun se acercaba cada vez más a mí y levantaba su mano hacia mi frente, pero nada sucedió. O quizás todo sucedió en un segundo. Naruto-kun tomo la mano de Sai-kun y en un ágil movimiento ninja el cuerpo de Sai-kun termino contra un árbol.

No pude evitar sorprenderme y dar un salto hacia atrás.

—¡Deja de acosar a Hinata, Sai-baka!

—¿Qué fue eso, Naruto? —Sakura-san ya tenía su puño preparado.

—¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan? Estoy defendiendo a Hinata de los acosos de Sai —Naruto-kun se dio la vuelta y se acerco a mí quedando solo a un centímetro de mi nariz—. ¿Por qué te esta acosando, verdad Hinata?

—Creo que el que la esta acosando eres tú, Naruto —dijo Kakashi-sensei apareciendo en una explosión de humo—. Ya invadiste su espacio personal.

—¡Oh!

Naruto-kun se llevo una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a reír, mientras mi temperatura comenzó a aumentar a grados inalcanzables, demasiada sangre ya se me había acumulado en la cabeza, y escuche a Sakura-san susurrar:

—Creo que se va a desmayar…

Y ese fue el detonante de todo. No podía permitirlo, no ante él. Fui sumamente valiente al oponerme a la voluntad de mi Clan y esperar el castigo que fuese necesario por tal osadía. No podía retroceder en mi actitud por una baja de presión, no podía permitirme otro desmayo frente a Naruto-kun. No más.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Naruto-kun. Pero Sai-kun no me estaba acosando, solo estaba preocupado de que me haya insolado.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando una persona se equivoca se debe pedir disculpas, Naruto-kun —dijo Sai-kun reincorporándose—. Lo leí un libro también.

—¡Ya sabemos! —gritaron Naruto-kun y Sakura-san—. ¡Que todo lo sabes lo sacas de los libros!

"_Pobre Sai-kun"_, pensé. Y no pude evitar reírme de la situación.

—¿Hinata? —me hablo Sakura-san.

Al notar la sorpresa de todos, me disculpe.

—No te disculpes, Hinata —dijo Naruto-kun y sonrió—. Tu risa es muy… muy… muy…

Kakashi-sensei golpeó con su codo a Naruto-kun en la espalda haciendo que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—Bella… —dijo finalmente—. ¡Debes reírte más!

—Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Sus mejillas zorrunas se sonrojaron y sentí a mi calmo corazón latir con fuerza. Él no quitaba sus ojos de mí y yo estaba hipnotizada.

—Hoy saldremos de misión —dijo él y asentí—. Creo que volveremos en una semana, no es una misión difícil después de todo.

—Esta bien.

—Al volver Kakashi-sensei será nombrado Hokage —dicha noticia no me tomo por sorpresa, Kakashi-sensei era uno de los ninjas más formidables no solo de Konoha sino de todo el mundo shinobi—. Seguramente haremos una gran fiesta, la auspicia Gai-sensei, dattebayo.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría… bueno, si tú gustas, claro —se rasco la nariz con nerviosismo, gesto que me pareció realmente tierno—. Me gustarías que vinieras conmigo.

—Me encantaría.

Una respuesta sencilla, fue la causante de una enorme alegría en Naruto-kun, y sentí como mi corazón quería salirse del pecho. Entonces, en un solo segundo, me invadió la racionalidad de la situación _"¿Venir conmigo? ¿Qué vaya con él? Naruto-kun me está invitando a una…"_ pensé, no pudiendo creer mi mala suerte. Una vez que estaba preparada, me encontraba oficial y obligadamente comprometida.

—Me encantaría —repetí—. Pero no puedo.

Su sonrisa, la que tantas veces me salvo, se congelo al instante, y no pude soportarlo.

—Sayonara, Naruto-kun.

Mis pasos se hicieron muchos más rápidos tratando de encontrar nuevamente el camino hacia la mansión Hyuuga, pero aun así pude oír a lo lejos las palabras de Sai-kun.

—Lo leí en un libro, Naruto-kun… acabas de ser rechazado.

.

.

.

La brisa fría de la aldea solía refrescarme y traerme siempre nuevos y renovados pensamientos, pero en esos momentos no podía aplacar mi enorme tristeza. Quizás simplemente había nacido con mucha mala suerte o era el destino de ser una Hyuuga y haber puesto mis ojos en alguien no perteneciente al Clan.

Mire la tranquilidad de la aldea, lo calmo que estaba todo en ausencia de Naruto-kun. Sonreí levemente al notar como aquel niño que siempre era rechazado y temido por muchos, hoy era el héroe de toda la aldea.

—_¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —gritó uno de los comerciantes de la aldea._

—_¡Oye! —se quejo un niño, en el momento que cayó de cola al suelo por el empujón del hombre. _

—_¿Por qué estas en mi local, mocoso?_

—_Solo estaba mirando las mascaras ¡No estoy haciendo nada malo, dattebayo!_

_El comerciante miro al niño con resentimiento y en un solo movimiento tomo una de sus mascaras y la aventó en la cabeza del niño con violencia. Yo tan solo era una pequeña, pero ese injusto maltrato, lleno de escalofríos mi corazón. _

—_¿Quién es ese niño? —pregunte. _

—_No se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Usted nunca debe acercarse a ese niño._

—_Pero…_

_El niño miro con tristeza la máscara. Unos brillantes ojos celestes como el cielo, tan llenos de vida… no era justo. Era solo un hermoso e inocente niño viendo unas mascaras de juguete._

—_Ya tienes la maldita mascara ¡Lárgate de mi negocio de una buena vez, mocoso!_

—_¡Yo no soy ningún mocoso! ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, recuérdalo! ¡Y un día seré el Hokage, dattebayo! _

_¿Hokage?_

_Aquel niño salió corriendo ante las miradas de rechazo de todos los presentes. No supe porque, pero tuve el impulso de salir corriendo tras él y ser su amiga. Era tan tímida, tan miedosa, tan insegura de mi misma…_

_Naruto… ojala algún día…_

Suspire abriendo mis ojos, esos recuerdos que más de una vez me invadían. Hubiera deseado ser tan perseverante y valiente como Naruto-kun. Sonreí levemente. Bueno, quizás cada persona tiene su tiempo.

—Hinata-sama.

—¿Neji-niisan?

—Tengo noticias, Hinata-sama —dijo tras un breve silencio—. Tío no acepto el matrimonio acordado entre usted y yo.

—¿C-Como?

Jamás lo hubiera esperado, tampoco me lo hubiera creído.

—Eso mismo. Vera…

—¿Por qué?

—Quizás usted se deba un tiempo de conversación con tío...

Y antes de que Neji-nii terminara su frase fui a pasos apresurados hacia la presencia de mi padre. Tenía que escucharlo de sus propios labios ¿Por qué padre…? ¿Qué motivos podría llegar a tener? De un tiempo para este, padre había mostrado un cambio hacia ciertos métodos y leyes del Clan, pero esto… quizás esto era demasiado.

Mis pensamientos no me hicieron ver que ya había llegado ante la presencia de mi padre sin estar en su despacho principal.

—¿Hinata?

—Padre —trate de guardar la compostura.

—¿Me buscabas?

—Si —no pude evitar notar que Hanabi y un pequeño escuadrón estaban presentes—. ¿Usted saldrá, padre?

—Entrenamiento especial de Hanabi.

—Comprendo.

—Tú dirás, Hinata.

Tome valor y mire a mi padre directamente a los ojos.

—Padre… ¿Por qué?

Él hizo una breve pausa analizando cada facción y rastro gestual que podría encontrar en mi rostro. Sin que tenga que explicarme más, padre supo a que me estaba refiriendo.

—Eres aun muy joven como para enfrentar la responsabilidad de un matrimonio arreglado, Hinata.

A pesar de que su decisión me quitaba un gran peso de encima, sus razones causaban en mí un sentimiento de fracaso. Todavía no era lo suficientemente buena. _"Debí saberlo"_, pensé.

—L-Lo comprendo, padre. Mu… muchísimas gracias —hice una leve reverencia, callando mi frustración.

—Creo que no se te informo de toda la situación ¿Verdad?

Mire a mi padre con claro desconcierto, él suspiro casi sin abrir su boca.

—Pude postergar este matrimonio arreglado por un tiempo, alegando tu juventud y la de Neji, aunque sea un prodigio, para que ambos pudieran hacer frente a las cuestiones del Clan, argumente una clara falta de experiencia. Los ancianos, aunque disconformes, aceptaron mis razones y postergaron el matrimonio por un año.

Trague saliva con dificultad, aun no era libre. Quizás nunca lo había sido.

—Comprendo —dije finalmente.

—Volveremos en dos semanas —mi padre me dio la espalda dirigiéndose a Hanabi y los demás—. Sigue tu entrenamiento con Neji. Cuida del Clan, todos están en tus manos, Hinata.

—Hai.

A pesar de cualquier situación, a pesar de que desde niña me considero un fracaso, mi padre aun albergaba cierta esperanza en mí, el mismo Neji-nii me lo confirmo. Yo no podía fallarle, no una vez más. Y pensando en ello antes de que salieran por la puerta principal la voz de Hanabi y mi padre se escucharon como susurros.

—Ha podido postergarlo un año, padre ¿Por qué?

—Solo he pensado que ese iluso y alborotado muchacho no sería tan malo para ella, después de todo.

—Bueno, él es el héroe ¿Cierto? Pero he notado que es bastante idiota y lento.

—¡Hanabi-sama!

¿De quién estaban hablando? ¿Héroe? ¿Alguien bastante idiota y lento? ¿Un muchacho iluso y alborotado? Iluso y _alborotado_… ¡Oh, por Kami-sama! Sentí como el calor se expandía por todo mi cuerpo y la temperatura de mi cabeza llegaba a grados máximos. Mis sentimientos no podían ser tan obvios.

.

.

.

El día en que el que Kakashi-sensei fue nombrado Hokage llego, y todo era alegría y diversión gracias a Gai-sensei y Lee-san que recorrían cada rincón de la aldea alentando a las personas para que apoyaron a su nuevo líder.

—¡Lee y Gai-sensei no van a parar con eso! —dijo Kiba-kun—. Espero que el día en que me convierta en Hokage ustedes también preparen una fiesta con todos los lujos en mi honor.

—Claro, Kiba-kun —asentí con una sonrisa.

—Tú jamás vas a convertirte en Hokage, Kiba. Deja de soñar despierto —expreso Shino-kun.

—¡Nani!

—Por favor, no empiecen con sus peleas, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun.

Kiba-kun suspiro y nos dio vuelta la cara, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

—¡Oh, pero si es Naruto! —dijo.

Mire con sorpresa hacia su misma dirección, Naruto-kun y su equipo estaban ahí, habían llegado de su misión hacia ya dos días. Dos días en que no había podido verlo, según comentarios de Kiba-kun, Tsunade–sama le había otorgado esos días de descanso en donde Naruto-kun solo se la había pasado encerrado en su casa.

—¡Ya deja esa actitud, Naruto! —vimos a Sakura-san regañarlo—. Hoy es el día en que Kakashi-sensei se convertirá en Hokage, cambia esa cara.

Para mi sorpresa Naruto-kun se cruzo de brazos y le dio vuelta la cara a Sakura-san.

—Déjame tranquilo, Sakura-chan —dijo con sus labios fruncidos.

—No hagas que te golpee, Naruto. Estas acabando con mi paciencia, cambia esa actitud. Pareces un niño caprichoso.

—Es difícil superar el rechazo de una mujer. Pero leí en un libro que un clavo saca a otro clavo, quizás si conocieras más chicas —sugirió Sai-kun.

Y mi alma se congelo.

—¡Hey, Naruto! —saludo Kiba-kun.

Note como Naruto-kun puso rígido su cuerpo, pero solo en un segundo volteo para saludarnos. Las miradas de Sai-kun y Sakura-san se encontraron.

—¡Hey, Kiba, Shino… Hinata!

—Así que has salido de tu casa —dijo Kiba-kun—. ¿Y que has hecho ahora para hacer enfadar a Sakura?

—¡Nada que te importe, baka! —grito Naruto-kun.

—¿A quién estas llamando baka, baka?

—¡A ti, baka!

—¡Cállate, baka!

—¡Basta los dos! —freno esa infantil pelea Sakura-san—. La ceremonia ya va a empezar.

Quise retener unos segundos a Naruto-kun, pero no tuve la oportunidad. Solo me limite a caminar a su lado tratando de hacerle silenciosa compañía, aunque pude percibir que mi presencia de algún modo le incomodaba. Algo estaba sucediendo con él, y poco a poco yo trataba de unir ciertos hilos.

La ceremonia fue formal, pero emotiva. Los demás kages estaban presentes, en donde el Kazekage dijo unas palabras a Kakashi-sensei en nombre de las máximas autoridades shinobis de las aldeas aliadas. Gai sensei se esfumo en un rio de lágrimas mientras Kakashi-sensei prometió proteger Konoha y cumplir su deber como Hokage en memoria de Obito Uchiha. Antes esas palabras, Naruto-kun volvió a sonreír como de costumbre. Y yo me sentí aliviada, él seguía siendo el mismo.

La fiesta comenzó mientras Sakura se llevaba un onigri a su boca lamentándose de la ausencia de Sasuke-kun, Ino-san le preguntaba en donde podría encontrarse en esos momentos mientras observaba a Sai-kun dibujar a una par de niños jugando en las calles de tierra. Por su parte, Kiba-kun en compañía de Shino-kun hablaba con Kankuro-san sobre la creación de unas marionetas perros. Note como Tenten-san se acercaba con una bandeja de sushi hacia Neji-nii, quien agradeció con una sincera sonrisa, y Temari-san le sacaba un cigarrillo de los labios a Shikamaru-kun. Cerca de ellos Gai-sensei retaba a un duelo al nuevo Hokage mientras a metros más lejanos de ahí, el Kazekage observaba como una joven shinobi de la arena ganaba un juego de kermes y elegía como premio un osito de Kurama en versión miniatura.

—Pensé que elegirías a Shukaku, Matsuri —dijo el Kazekage.

—¡Oh! Es que de Shukaku tengo un montón en mi casa, Gaara-sama —expreso con alegría y sus mejillas sonrojadas la chica.

Entonces en ese momento comprendí que Naruto-kun no se encontraba disfrutando de la fiesta, al observar a cada uno de nuestros compañeros tuve como última esperanza que se encontrara en compañía del Kazekage, pero no fue así.

Sentí como alguien tocaba levemente mi hombro en busca de mi atención, era Sakura-san. Ella se acerco a mí y en forma de confidente me susurró:

—Está en el lugar de siempre… tú sabes, donde están sus padres.

Agradecí enormemente su complicidad y salí corriendo de allí.

.

.

.

Allí estaba, al lado del recordatorio que ambos habíamos hecho para Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, sus padres. Parecía estar tan ensimismado mirando la luna y en sus pensamientos que sentí que era un pecado interrumpirlo, pero también sentía la obligación de hacerlo.

—N-Naruto-kun…

Se sobresalto como era de esperarse, y me observo entre sorprendido y distante, lo que realmente me dolió.

—¿Hinata?

—Lo siento —dije—. Pero no vi a Naruto-kun en la fiesta con todos los demás.

—Sí, bueno… ya estaba por volver.

—No era mi intención molestarte, pero…

No sabía cómo decirlo, como continuar. Él como siempre encontró la forma de hacerlo.

—¿Pero…?

—Kakashi-sensei seguramente quiera que Naruto-kun esté en su fiesta, festejando con todos los demás.

Naruto-kun me observo con sorpresa, se irguió levantándose de su lugar para luego sonreír ampliamente, me encantaba su sonrisa, me salvaba a cada segundo haciéndome más fuerte.

—¿Sabes, Hinata? Eres rara, realmente lo eres, dattebayo. Pero… siempre me van a gustar las personas como tú.

Ese era el Naruto-kun que yo conocía. Porque su actitud y personalidad hiperactiva eran un puro reflejo de su _alborotado corazón._ Lo amo en demasía. Jamás tendría miedo de enfrentar la muerte si fuera por él. Quería compartir mi vida a su lado, tomarlo de la mano, protegerlo y jamás dejarlo.

Entonces supe que debía ser tan transparente con él como Naruto-kun siempre lo había sido con el mundo entero.

—Hay una razón por la cual no podía aceptar venir como tu compañía a la gran fiesta de hoy —baje mi mirada hacia mis manos—. Iba a ser una falta de respeto hacia ti, Naruto-kun.

—¿Por qué?

Su tono de voz segura y seria me sorprendió a mí esta vez, y levante mis ojos hacia él.

—B-Bueno t-tú que-querías tomarlo como una… una c-cita ¿Cierto?

Mi tartamudeo volvió a hacer acto de presencia y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, pero levemente las de Naruto-kun también. Aunque él jamás perdió la seguridad de su voz.

—Yo… si —dijo finalmente.

—Y-Yo no puedo salir en citas con ningún hombre, Naruto-kun. La aldea no lo sabe por el momento ni ninguna autoridad de Konoha, pero yo… estoy comprometida —baje mi mirada con suma tristeza, el silencio se volvió de ultratumba y una fuerte brisa nos envolvió—. Veras, mi Clan me ha comprometido a un matrimonio arreglado con… Neji-niisan. Ni él me ama a mí, ni yo a él… b-bueno no de esa forma. Nos hemos opuesto a la decisión que los consejeros del Clan Hyuuga han tomado, pero padre solo ha podido retrasar el acontecimiento un año.

Al retomar mi mirada sobre él, los sentimientos que invadieron el rostro de Naruto-kun no podían explicarse. Estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto al contarle, y también estaba convencida de lo que debía hacer. Sonreí con tranquilidad y levante mi mano hasta tocar su mejilla haciendo que Naruto-kun reaccione y se tranquilice.

La decisión estaba tomada, iba a luchar para seguir mi camino junto a Naruto-kun. No retrocedería a mi palabra. Porque ese era mi camino ninja.

.

.

.

_Un carruaje de bello linaje era llevado por dos pulcros caballos que tiraban del mismo, mientras el hombre que los conducía se llevo una mano a la frente secándose su transpiración; algunas noches de verano llegan a ser insoportablemente calurosas._

—_¿Falta mucho para llegar a Konoha, oji-sama? —pregunto desde adentro del carruaje una joven sacerdotisa. _

—_No mucho. Mañana a primera hora de la mañana estaremos llegando._

_La respuesta fue satisfactoria para la bella sacerdotisa, había esperado un par de años, meses y días. Unas horas más no la matarían. Porque una promesa debía ser cumplida aunque sea tarde o temprano. _

**¿Fin?**

[xxxx]

Y este fue el Oneshot desde la perspectiva de Hinata ¿Les gusto? A veces sentí que era ella, muy poquitas e ínfimas veces no. Pero considero que se mantiene en la fiel línea de su personaje. Le saque levemente su tartamudeo, que se veía acentuado en Silenciosa Amada, y es porque ella casi ya no tartamudea en contadas ocasiones y para mostrar la madurez y seguridad que Hinata logra alcanzar en los últimos tiempos en la historia de Kishimoto.

Ya saben, Silenciosa Amada, perspectiva de Naruto. Alborotado Corazón, perspectiva y trama de Hinata. ¿Tendrá continuación? Quién sabe, es la idea. Pero tendrán que esperar si es que se da, y será en otro fic, no en este. Este es un Oneshot y nada más. Mi aspiración es la trilogía.

Solo espero que la trama les haya gustado aunque no sigue las líneas del manga y The Last (lo siento, pero aun disfruto mucho de Neji Hyuuga como personaje ¡Y no lo supero, también!) Aunque he visto algunos spoiler de la película y le he dado ciertos guiños aquí.

¡Muchas gracias por pasarse, dedicar su valioso tiempo y leer!

_Sayonara. _


End file.
